


JFC MY POOR VIRGIN EARS

by orphan_account



Series: stupid 5sos and atl text fics [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: M/M, jack is grossed out and confused, luke is loud, michael likes to cuddles his baes, mikey says group sex is fun, noise complaint from jack, the 5sos boys love jalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack: how does his voice stay so clear</p><p>Michael: idk ask calum</p><p>Jack: what does calum know about it</p><p>Michael: hes the one fucking him</p><p>Jack: WHAT</p><p>Jack: im so confused</p><p>Or</p><p>How Jack found out about 5sos being in a group relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JFC MY POOR VIRGIN EARS

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote one of these but hope you like it and stuff.

Jack: mikey..

Michael: jack

Jack: can you please shut up

Michael: i dont know what your talking about

Jack: please mikey

Michael: what 

Jack: im going to throw up 

Jack: jesus christ

Jack: youre just a baby

Michael: *giggles*

Jack: calum should be your lead singer  
Jack: hes louder than luke

Michael: ummmm...

Jack: what

Jack: dude IS that luke!??!

Michael: maybe

Jack: what the fuck

Michael: sorry?

Jack: wait a minute...

Jack: how are you even texting if your doing that

Michael: hey im awesome at multitasking

Jack: no one is that good at multitasking mikey

Jack: JFC MY POOR VIRGIN EARS 

Michael: oh shut up

Michael: we have all heard you and alex and luke has even seen it

Jack: how does his voice stay so clear

Michael: idk ask calum

Jack: what does calum know about it

Michael: hes the one fucking him

Jack: WHAT

Jack: im so confused

Michael: dude have you seen the rest of my band? It would be a crime to limit ourselves to just one of us

Jack:....

Michael: dont deny it. youd fuck all of us if you werent stupid for gaskarth 

Jack: there is no way you were able to score three boys...i stuggle to even believe that calum can put up with you

Michael: i am hurt 

Jack: sorry but i am still stunned 0_0

Michael: how did you not realise? we're not exactly subtle

Michael: i dont think calum even understands the meaning of subtlety

Jack: hey dont be mean to the puppy 

Jack: hes adorable

Michael: back off barakat

Jack: oh calm down its not like your running short on boyfriend 

Jack: ive only got one

Michael: youre missing out on the wonders of polyamorus relationships and group sex

Jack: how does that even work

Jack: HOLY SHIT judging from those noices it works effectively

Jack: this is disturbing. Its like listening to my little brothers bang or something

Michael: don't pretend its not hot

Jack: ew god no

Jack: shit luke must be scarred from actually seeing me and lex

Michael: oh yes it haunts him relentlessly

Michael: lucky prick

Jack: what

Michael: oh honey lukes been the captin of the H.M.S jalex since forever

Jack: what the hell 

Michael: what its not weird.

Jack: kinda is

Michael: if that is then I'm afraid to know what you would call what we did after.

Jack: fucking fuck....

Jack: did...did you guys have sex over me and Alex? 

Michael: yep. 

Michael: it was awesome

Jack: you disgust me 

Michael: look ill talk later. ash just got here ;) 

Jack: 0_0

Jack: michael clifford you are a very strange human

Jack: *fist bump*

Jack: JESUS FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ASHTON

Jack: i despise you 

***

Michael: you love me

Jack: *sighs*

Jack: yeah whatever 

Michael: love you too

Michael: now go hang out with alex or something so i can cuddle my baes

Jack: your a dick

Micheal: oh i try

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 3AM.


End file.
